Ancient Youkai
by Makende Mandosty
Summary: A city had been long forgotten and the Youkai race that resided there with it. But what happens when the city rises again leaving Yusuke fighting blind against an unknown race?


Author Note: Hn. I'm writing a fic, I own only my own made up characters. Not read and leave me alone.  
  
Oh yea, this account was once used by Shende, but he gave his account to me to do as I will because he lost interest in writing his own fanfics. (He got a girl friend. -_-') so this account is now owned by me.  
  
:::____:::____:::  
  
(Ancient Scripture from a Book.)  
  
The story of the ancient Elf youkai from long, long ago. Their powers were immense and were hard to control. After a war between the spirit and Youkai, the elf youkai seemingly disappeared. But out of the ashes, some one shall come. Shall heal the pain and suffering, the pain shall all begone. Peace shall reign once again, and the last of the Elf Youkai shall stand tall. It is a Legend soon to be reborn.  
  
(End.)  
  
(Spirit World.)  
  
Lightning clashed and lit up the castle from the inside out. The ground rumbled as if an earthquake was leaving its after shocks behind. Koenma, prince of the spirit world, sat in his chair stamping papers as quickly as he possibly could to try and get his work done for the day.  
  
"Bring back from the dead, Sure!" He stamped a paper. "Put a so called innocent in jail, Why not?" He stamped another paper. "Give a demon unlimited power for one night. Sure it won't hurt none." He stamped another one quickly. "Let my dad give me one thousand spankings, sure I can do that!!" He slammed the stamp down on the last paper, but he quickly stopped himself when he realized what the paper said. "Wait what? No decline!!" He took out a different stamp and stamped it instead. "No spankings for me."  
  
The door to his office slammed open and George the ogre ran in. Water was pouring down his face and his hair was wetter than anything. All in all, he looked like a wet, mutated dog.  
  
"What is it?" Koenma asked looking up from his desk. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Sorry Koenma sir!" He yelled out. "But something extraordinary is happening!"  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
The Ogre's breathe came in short intervals as he pointed out a window. "The ancient Elf Youkai City is rising from the ground!!"  
  
"What!!" Koenma yelled as he quickly turned himself into his teenage form so he could get to the window quicker. He ran over and looked outside. His eyes widened.  
  
Just one the other side of the river Styx, the ground was parting and dust and sand was being blowed away by the windy storm. The looks of a watch tower was emerging from the ground and rising at a rapid rate. Followed by the watch tower was a white steeple and golden walls. What Koenma saw was an ancient city rising from the ground at an impossible rate.  
  
Koenma looked away from the window with his eyes wide. "What is the history of the ancient elven city ogre?"  
  
"I don't know. Only your father has those records." George answered. Koenma growled.  
  
"Get Botan for me will you!?! That city was supposed to be destroyed years ago!!" He yelled. George saluted and ran out of the room. Koenma glanced back out the window. His eyes widened yet again when the ground parted more and the whole city came into view, as if it had never been destroyed and as if it had never even been banished under the ground.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Koenma asked himself as he watched in awe.  
  
(ON a ledge right outside Koenma's castle, next to the rising city.)  
  
A figure in a black cloak stood on a ledge, drenched form the rain. Their eyes were a bright crystal blue and bits of black hair was shown from under their hood. The wind blew the cloak back and forth revealing a Katana behind the fabric and hooked to a belt. The figure lifted something close to their heart and closed their eyes.  
  
"Soon, Kali," The figure spoke in a low male voice. "Soon, everything will be back to normal again." His voice faded in with the wind and he stepped back before turning around and walking off in a direction all on his own, leaving the ancient city to do its work on rising from its early grave.  
  
:::_______::::::::::___::::::::::_______::::::  
  
Just review if you like it and if you hate it don't review at all. Your choice. 


End file.
